


【圆刷】有迹可循

by SaltMerchant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMerchant/pseuds/SaltMerchant
Summary: 又名《全圆佑两万里追妻记》副珉汉哦也。





	【圆刷】有迹可循

**Author's Note:**

> 激情短打，OOC归我。  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
> 

01

 

全圆佑有个怪癖，一个星期换一个女朋友。

 

“没有谁能出来阻止他一下嘛。”崔胜澈一边啃着早餐一边嘟嘟囔囔地讲着，“他这种疯狂的举动，我很害怕我们走在路上会被人揍。”

睡意朦胧的尹净汉打了个哈欠，耸了耸肩，表示无能为力。

 

02

 

全圆佑是S高的校草，而他成为校草的原因充满了戏剧性。高一开学初戏剧社招演员，全圆佑也凑热闹跟着大伙兴冲冲地去面试，好巧不巧地被安排与漂亮妹纸金素慧搭戏。两个人抽中了狗血剧《前女友的诱惑》的前半段部分，全圆佑饰演坏男友。男俊女美，霎时间就引得一堆人呼朋唤友嗑瓜看戏。

 

“她是谁？”金素慧在得到开演指示后迅速进入状态，偏头看向全圆佑。

“她？我女朋友。”全圆佑一脸镇定地接话。

金素慧不敢置信地问：“那我呢？”

全圆佑直视着金素慧的眼睛坏笑：“你也是我女朋友啊。”

话音刚落，在场的群众一脸震惊。权顺荣少女心般激动地跺了几下脚，捂着嘴巴小声对咬着两个大拇指的李硕珉感叹道：“妈耶，好帅！”

 

而主演两人却未被现场的反应干扰，被这个回答激怒到的金素慧冷呵了一下：“是在开玩笑吗？”

“我这样做看起来像在开玩笑吗？”全圆佑丝毫没有任何歉意，“不爽的话就走啊。”

金素慧强颜欢笑：“这种时候应该要道歉才对。”

深度近视的全圆佑十分装逼地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，慢悠悠地开口说：“我活到现在从不跟别人道歉的。”

被拖着来帮朋友搬器材的小混血崔韩率惊讶地张着嘴摇着头，表示自己被渣到了。

 

而这整个过程被旁人录了下来，放到了网上。高糊的画面也无法掩盖住全圆佑逼人的帅气与出众的渣男气质。全圆佑因此一夜成名，成为了S高的校草。

 

03

 

“不是我说。”崔胜澈继续啃着手上的早餐发表自己的观点，“为什么我们学校的女生都喜欢全圆佑。”

 

“长得帅我承认，但是一个星期换一个女朋友真的挺离谱的啊。难道她们都是喜欢坏坏的男生的嘛。”

 

 

左等右等都等不到任何回应，闷头啃早餐的崔胜澈抬起头看向前桌，发现尹净汉已经趴在桌子上睡着了。他便不满地撇了撇嘴，小声抱怨：“这家伙怎么老是一来到教室就睡觉。”

然后侧了下眼，发现尹净汉左边的位置还没有人。

 

“啧啧啧，这帮小子真是一个比一个不像话。”崔胜澈低头又啃了口面包，“洪知秀怎么还没来教室。”

 

04

 

其实全圆佑、洪知秀、尹净汉和崔胜澈四个人小时候就同住一个小区，从小就称兄道弟，招摇过市，祸害人间。

 

恰逢当时《流星花园》盛行，被这部剧荼毒不浅的崔小澈指着电视机表示我们也有四个人，我们也叫F4吧。

正陷入剧中高潮的尹小汉在一旁小鸡点头附议。

父母刚从国外回来不久的洪小秀表示flower4太low，要叫就叫coup4。

好不容易反应过来的全小佑挠了挠脑袋问那个是什么啊。

洪小秀一脸骄傲的拼完coup，并表示这个是政变的意思，是自己前不久学到的一个单词。

南方人尹净汉听完后皱皱鼻子：“C4？西施？好像在哪里听过……”

 

最后英语基础为负的崔胜澈和全圆佑在“西施”的谐音下记住了这个酷炫的团名，逢人便嘚瑟地说我是西施四兄弟的，问你怕不怕。四兄弟齐心协力，逐步登顶，成为了全小区最富盛名的屁孩大佬帮，各家各户的重点讨伐对象。

 

 

  
然而西施四兄弟的各种黏糊活动止于全圆佑晋升为校草。

 

全圆佑一夜成名后招蜂引蝶无数，每天都能被递很多封情书，后来更是不可思议地开始了一周换一次女友的疯狂举动，基本上来者不拒，坐实了S高渣男人设。

 

西施四兄弟自此便分开行动，开始了各回各家各找各妈的生活。

 

05

 

尹净汉难得课后摆脱了一次躺净汉的形象，在崔胜澈的多番怂恿下跑去打篮球。亲眼目睹了全圆佑在篮球场上的真实人气后，他边喝水边感叹地看着场外给全圆佑加油助威的女生们，好奇地扭头问全圆佑：“哎你真是什么类型的女生都可以交往的嘛。”

全圆佑摇头：“不，我只喜欢眼睛长得好看的哈哈哈。”

尹净汉咂咂嘴：“我一直都觉得知秀的眼睛好好看来着。”然后他把水瓶放好，蹦跶着又冲回了球场。

 

06

 

“同学们，英语老师今天生病请假了。”班长李知勋站上讲台转达班主任的话，“英语老师说今天就放书本上有提及到的电影。”

 

崔胜澈闻言立马从书包里掏出数学书和资料，然后戳戳洪知秀的后背。

“怎么了？”洪知秀回过头。

“英语课看电影的时候跟我换个位置吧，快考试了，我想让净汉给我讲数学题。”崔胜澈可怜巴巴地看着洪知秀说。

洪知秀比了个ok的手势。

 

 

全圆佑回到教室时便发现自己的同桌变成了洪知秀。

 

“这节课不是英语课吗？”全圆佑走到洪知秀身边坐下。

“恩，但是英语老师请假了，就变成放电影了。”

“什么电影？”

洪知秀翻开书本，指给全圆佑看：“百万英镑。”

 

“你看过了？”全圆佑侧过头看一旁频繁变化托腮姿势的洪知秀。

“恩。”洪知秀乏意渐袭，撑着脸眯着眼回应全圆佑。

全圆佑忍不住上手摸摸他头：“你是不是跟尹净汉坐同桌太久了被他传染了。”

前方的尹净汉回过头给全圆佑一个眼神表示自己能听得到。

全圆佑不怕死地做了个鬼脸，接着两人便开始了一轮华山论笔大比拼。正打得难分难缠之时，尹净汉就被崔胜澈拎着衣领抓回来讲题。

 

全圆佑兴致乏乏地托腮继续看电影，回过神时，发现洪知秀安详的睡颜就在自己手侧。

于是无所事事的端详起手侧的人。

 

合拢的桃花眼眼尾微微上扬，纤长如扇的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影。

 

眼睛真好看啊。

神差鬼使的，这句话深深地盘桓在全圆佑的脑海里。

 

07

 

全圆佑不知不觉地开始偷偷摸摸观察起洪知秀的眼睛。

 

笑起来的时候，周遭的景象全都黯然失色，唯有这个哥哥的眼睛在闪闪发亮。全圆佑托着下巴认真地望着洪知秀的眼睛出了神。

 

 

连在跟各式各样的妹纸交往的时候，全圆佑都忍不住一直盯着对方的眼睛，心里暗暗想着为什么她的眼睛不能发光啊喂。

为什么洪知秀的眼睛就能像一百瓦的大灯泡一样耀眼到不行啊喂。

 

不知情人士在一旁看着一脸深情状的全校草，深叹校草也终于有沉沦的一天了啊大概会就此收手不再祸害人间了吧。

 

结果每周换女友的举动还是如期而至。

 

08

 

崔胜澈难得逮到机会跟全圆佑一起回家，终于按捺不住八卦之心，兴奋的开口问：“你怎么换女朋友换得这么频繁？”

“一开始嘛，没什么事情做，又不想学习。觉得既然她们喜欢我，就都交往试试呗。”全圆佑漫不经心的讲着，“后来发现，还蛮有趣的嘻嘻嘻。”

崔胜澈听完这个回答后咬牙切齿。

“不过我现在觉得挺无聊了。”全圆佑最后补充道。

 

天真无邪的小学生李灿背着书包恰好路过，不小心听到了整段对话，皱着眉摇着头捂着耳朵表示自己被渣到了。

 

09

 

全圆佑此刻无法动弹。

 

校领导正在台上激情演讲，排在队尾的洪知秀无聊到发慌，低着脑袋不知道在想些什么，就抓起了身旁同样在放空的全圆佑的手。

 

细微的酥痒从手心一路蔓延到心里，万花丛中过且不沾片草的全圆佑突然感觉自己整个左手失去知觉。

他倏地扭头看向洪知秀，不知觉间拉近了两人之间的距离。

 

今天的洪知秀不止眼睛在发光。全圆佑心想。  
连脸上细小的绒毛都在闪闪发亮。

 

炎炎夏日里阵阵微风袭来，有什么东西顺着风满打满撞着全圆佑的心。全圆佑着迷般地看着洪知秀翘起来的眼尾，脑子突然发热地伸出右手去抚摸洪知秀纤长微颤的眼睫毛。

洪知秀抬眸望着行为怪异的全圆佑。

 

四目相对。

全圆佑感觉到胸腔里的小东西异常活跃。

 

10

 

对于全圆佑一下子人气大增，跟另外两个人一样，洪知秀一开始也是很懵逼的。如影随形的四个人突然就解散开始了个人活动，洪知秀其实还颇不适应。

 

直到他某天只身一人时被一个帅气哥哥堵在墙角里表白。

 

小甜刷震惊之余，整个脸无意识的烧起来。对方饶有兴味地看着整张脸都烧得通红的洪知秀磕磕巴巴地感谢完自己对他的喜欢，然后在洪知秀拒绝的话语即将脱口而出时一把把纤弱的人搂进怀里。

 

“先别急着拒绝我，你可以先试着接受我。”

“实在不喜欢，到时候再拒绝我吧。”

 

洪知秀不知所措地看着对方近在咫尺的下颚角，忘了反抗，脑子里糊成一团。

然后像打开了新世界的大门一样，悄悄地没入了禁忌领域，开始偷偷跟男生交往。

 

11

 

“这么有闲情找我吃饭”崔胜澈打趣说着，“不用陪漂亮妹妹嘛。”

全圆佑头也不抬地回答：“早就分了。”

崔胜澈错愕了一下，然而所有的疑惑都在上菜后被抛到脑后。

 

吃糖醋排骨吃得正欢快的全圆佑突然想起这是他知秀哥哥最喜欢的食物哎。兴冲冲从兜里掏出手机拍了张照，给洪知秀发微信。

 

-书亚哥哥出来玩耍！  
-哎恐怕不行我有事要忙。  
-好吧~

 

然后他就把手机丢在一旁继续埋头闷吃，好久之后才反应过来问崔胜澈：“洪知秀最近在忙什么啊，怎么感觉只在上课的时候见过他了。”

崔胜澈好不容易咽下嘴里满鼓鼓的饭后开口说：“我也不知道他最近在干嘛，总是掐着点进教室。又掐着点出教室，鬼鬼祟祟的。”

 

12

 

人高马大的现任校草金珉奎像炮弹一样从操场的另一侧飞奔过来抱住尹净汉时，全圆佑挑了挑眉，难得敏锐地留意到尹净汉的脸迅速熟透。

 

“小学弟追尹净汉很久了！”崔胜澈一脸奸笑地靠近全圆佑耳边小声说。

尹净汉一个眼刀子扔过来，崔胜澈立马一副什么都没看到的样子扯着全圆佑的衣袖说：“快，校门口的寿司店在召唤我们！”然后他就急冲冲地拉走了全圆佑。

 

而一旁的金珉奎任凭尹净汉怎么叫喊都不肯撒手，被崔胜澈强拉着走的全圆佑凝神静思。

 

13

 

夫胜宽咬着士力架引吭高歌时遇到了在路上发呆的全圆佑，兴奋地拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“啊，胜宽啊，好巧。”全圆佑回过神，“好久没见你去崔胜澈家玩了。”

“嘻嘻我刚从辅导班下课啦”夫胜宽笑眯眯地说，“我要认真学习啦，我妈就不让去我表哥家玩啦！”

全圆佑点点头表示认可。

夫胜宽从书包里拿出一个士力架递给全圆佑。

全圆佑伸手接过：“别吃太多了，脸会肿的。”

夫胜宽装作没听到一样开口：“恩……我刚刚好像见到洪知秀……”

全圆佑不假思索：“在哪里？”

“后街零食店那边。”夫胜宽用手指了指方向，“好像和一个我不认识的男生在一起来着。”

 

全圆佑望着后街的方向若有所思，最后搭上了夫胜宽的肩膀：“想吃雪糕吗，小胜宽？”

“不……不了吧……我吃多脸会肿的……”夫胜宽莫名感觉后背发凉。

“来，哥哥请你。”全圆佑强行拖走夫胜宽。

 

夫胜宽在全圆佑在挑雪糕时四处张望，不小心瞧见什么，整个人连忙转过身抓住全圆佑的手臂。

全圆佑见他神色怪异，开口询问：“你见到洪知秀了？”

夫胜宽静止了几秒，然后疯狂摇头。

全圆佑拉开挡在他面前的夫胜宽，往街上看去。

 

心下一凉。

 

远处的洪知秀和一个男生正手牵手笑意盎然地过马路。

 

14

 

全圆佑行尸走肉了好几天。

 

崔胜澈下课后兴冲冲跟他宣布一起回家时，他的视线还停留在久久未翻页的书本上。没耐心的崔胜澈最后骂骂嚷嚷地走出了教室门口自己回家很久后，全圆佑才慢悠悠的收拾起书包。

刚出校门就撞见金珉奎鬼鬼祟祟猫着腰推着自行车。全圆佑视线往前移了移，见到更前方只身一人走着的尹净汉。

没过一会，金珉奎推着车下坡时差点没刹住连车带人整个扑向尹净汉。好端端走在路上被撞的尹净汉回过身，生气地骂了他好几句。

最后却被金珉奎厚着脸皮硬拉上了车后座。

 

无意间目睹了全程的全圆佑面无表情地扯了下嘴角。

 

如果自己像金珉奎那样……

 

全圆佑突然心血来潮。

 

15

 

洪知秀无力地望了望天，抬手揉了揉发涨的太阳穴，就听见全圆佑在远处叫自己的名字，想也不想就转身跑走，却被男友迅速抓住手腕。

 

“别走。”

 

洪知秀遏制住想要掉眼泪的冲动，挣脱不开男友的手，便止住了挣扎，狠下心开口说：“我不想再这样吵下去了。”

 

“你不肯留下来的话，那我们就分手吧。”

 

洪知秀趁对方愣神的空隙，甩掉了对方牢牢抓着的手，转身向全圆佑跑去。

 

16

 

全圆佑看见洪知秀跟人发生争执时，无意识地用低沉的嗓音大声喊出他的名字。两人僵持一阵子后，便看着洪知秀甩开对方，红着眼快步跑向自己。

 

“怎么了？”全圆佑紧张地开口询问。

洪知秀笑着摇摇头，一言不发地朝全圆佑走来。

 

洪知秀不会跟人随意吵架的。全圆佑看向远处，那个男生一动不动的矗立在原地，丝毫没有跟过来的意思。

所以，是分手了。

 

全圆佑长长地吁出一口气。大概阳光过分明媚宜人，他按捺不住自己的心狂喜跳动，下一秒就张开手臂把走向自己的洪知秀拥进怀里。

 

“你为什么要抱我？”被紧紧抱在怀里的洪知秀问。

全圆佑弯了弯嘴角：“冬天啦，我觉得好冷，就想抱住你啊。”

“你不觉得冷吗？”

 

洪知秀整个人埋在全圆佑的怀里，无声地笑了笑：“全圆佑，你听说过一句话吗？”

 

全圆佑突然感觉到这是不好的兆头，战战兢兢地问：“什……什么话……”

 

“凡有的，还要加给他叫他多余；没有的，连他所有的也要夺过来。”[1]

 

17

 

本来在操场上扫地扫得好好的徐明浩被气势汹汹的前校草全圆佑抓着四眼相对时表示很方。

 

全圆佑已经不是校草好一阵子了，应该犯不着现在才发作吧。徐明浩心里七慌八乱。

我只是恰巧跟抢走你校草称号的金珉奎同班而已啊，别伤及无辜啊。

 

徐明浩见来人迟迟不讲话，便磕磕巴巴开口：“有……有事吗……”

“你觉得我怎么样？”全圆佑阴沉着脸声音低沉。

徐明浩无法忍住脸部的颤抖，诶了一声，便肉眼可见全圆佑的贱人脸脸色又暗沉了些，急急忙忙补充道：“我……我觉得挺帅的……”

全圆佑听完后一言不发，紧抓着徐明浩的衣领直到手指关节渐渐发白。最后拍了拍徐明浩的肩膀，说了句“你也是”，然后身影萧索地离开。

 

徐明浩心里暗暗地想，有毛病啊这人。

 

18

 

尹净汉后知后觉全圆佑和洪知秀在闹别扭。

 

先是之前假期时难得他们终于有机会聚在一起玩耍，自己却隐隐发现洪知秀和全圆佑的互动尤为尴尬。

再者就是现在洪知秀跟自己提议换位置到别的地方。

 

“诶？”尹净汉难以置信地看着洪知秀。

“恩，我们坐别的地方吧，我不想再做倒数第二排了。”洪知秀重复了一遍自己刚刚讲的话。

尹净汉面露难色：“那……崔胜澈和全圆佑还会坐我们后面吗？”

“随便吧。”洪知秀收拾着东西，“不然就我一个人变位置也可以的。我去跟李知勋坐吧，反正他也是单桌。你跟金珉奎坐吧。”

尹净汉一脸茫然：“金珉奎？”

洪知秀指着门口：“你看。”

 

尹净汉顺着洪知秀指着的方向，看到了班主任身后金珉奎。

 

19

 

夫胜宽抱着作业本在走廊上健步如飞时，猝不及防地被文俊辉拦了下来。

 

“听说你们班的金珉奎跳到我们级来了？”文俊辉抓着夫胜宽问，“好像去了全圆佑的那个班？十七班？”

又来一个。夫胜宽身心疲惫地点点头：“对，十七班。两个校草没有面红耳赤，没有打架，还和蔼可亲的成为了同桌。”

“为什么啊？”文俊辉满脸好奇，“他之前考二十分不是还轰动一时吗，是什么给了他勇气跳级。”

因为爱情。夫胜宽在心里默默回答，然后第九十九次声情并茂张嘴背书：“这你就有所不知啦，他后来得到贵人相助，就勤奋学习了，上学期期末还考了我们班第一。”

文俊辉满脸诧异：“哇，看不出来他这么有潜力的耶。”

“是啊是啊，人家动力满满才有跳级的资本啊，我等渣渣是比不了的。”口干舌燥的夫胜宽挥挥手示意撤了。

 

20

 

金珉奎对全圆佑是前校草的这件事略有所闻。

 

虽然金珉奎对自己成为校草这件事也感到不可思议，但是他并不希望因为这件事跟尹净汉的好朋友全圆佑产生任何矛盾。

然而全圆佑的脸最近真是黑到自己都不忍直视，也不知道自己哪里得罪了全圆佑。百思不得其解的金珉奎暗自懊恼。

 

即便如此金珉奎也还是有在很好地向全圆佑递出友谊的橄榄枝。

比如现在他在走廊上见到全圆佑时会热情的跟他打招呼。

只是对方好像有点，魂不守舍？

 

“知秀。”全圆佑急匆匆地从金珉奎身边走过，一把抓住了不动声色地跟自己擦肩而过的洪知秀，徒留金珉奎打招呼的手尴尬的伸在半空中。

被抓住手腕的洪知秀神情不悦：“我有事，快放开。”

“我有话要跟你说。”全圆佑心急如焚。

“没有什么好说的，我不想听。”洪知秀急促慌张地甩开全圆佑的手快速跑开。

一旁的金珉奎满是尴尬。

 

全圆佑目光追随着逐渐远去的身影，眼角隐隐发胀，自嘲地笑了笑。

什么时候开始两人从无话不谈到如今只剩下缄默的存在。

 

一身倦色的全圆佑乏力的推了推眼镜，深深地叹了口气。

 

21

 

“洪知秀你给我下来啊！”尹净汉脸不红心不跳地扯着嗓子胡说八道，“这里爬树是要罚款的！”

都十八年了你一不高兴就爬树的习惯怎么还是一点都没有变。抿着嘴的尹净汉叉着腰看着树上眺望远方的洪知秀不满地腹诽。

 

在树上的洪知秀默默地换个方向背过身当没听见。

 

“所以你最近怎么了啊？”在树下等到心力交瘁的尹净汉小心翼翼开口询问。

树上的人沉默不语。

 

尹净汉用尽最后一口气踮着脚提高嗓音：“你跟全圆佑到底怎么了！”

 

22

 

洪知秀明显感觉到全圆佑投射在自己身上的目光越来越肆意，嚣张到连身旁的尹净汉都有所察觉，每每都令自己心惊胆战不已。

 

沉重和无措混杂成复杂的情绪让洪知秀思绪格外纷繁杂乱，只好贪恋地吹着冷冽的寒风，企图让发涨的太阳穴图得短暂的舒适惬意。

但过往与全圆佑交集的点点滴滴却愈发清晰地像放电影一样在自己的脑海里浮现。

 

静下心来沉思，原来全圆佑匪夷所思的举动早已有迹可循。

 

23

 

“你再这样吹下去会着凉的。”熟悉的低沉嗓音从树下传来。

 

暮色四合，枝叶在昏黄的路灯下投下稀疏斑驳的影子。全圆佑仰头看着树上一动不动的人，突然希望时间停滞不前，让自己的视线永远定格在这一刻。

但事实却是等待对方有所动作的每一秒都沉重得让全圆佑窒息。

 

两个人的视线最终慢慢交缠。洪知秀感受着全圆佑投来的炙热目光，无力感慢慢蔓延开来。

他觉得自己大概没办法阻止了。

 

 

拍了拍手企图拍干净下树时沾在手上的灰屑，洪知秀突然心如死灰地开口：“全圆佑，你喜欢我吗？”

全圆佑看着对方那双令自己神魂颠倒的眉眼里映着远处点点霓虹，愈发感觉到心里破土而出的幼苗不知不觉间早已疯狂地长成参天大树。

 

“喜欢。”全圆佑目光柔和。

洪知秀眉心紧蹙：“过一段时间，你就会不喜欢了的。”

全圆佑看着眼前人漠然的姿态，执着地开口：“人总是要死的，那为什么还要活着。”

 

24

 

崔胜澈觉得自己最近犯太岁。

 

自从搬过来跟实权拥有者李知勋一起坐之后，自己就一个劲地被对方使唤得昏天黑地，倒床就睡。

全圆佑也浑浑噩噩的提不起丝毫精神，每天游魂似地飘来荡去，自己看着都心烦意乱。偏偏这家伙还一问三不应的满脸痴情状让自己百思不解。

而洪知秀和尹净汉自从换位之后更是踪迹难寻。

 

崔胜澈在操场上长吁短叹，一股不可阻挡的寂寞油然而生。

 

 

更糟糕的是最近每次从操场经过都能被篮球砸。

 

又一次被砸得头晕目眩的崔胜澈用力摇晃脑袋，清醒过来后一股怒气腾然从脚底猛地涌上心头。

 

 

我都眼熟你这个混蛋了。崔胜澈摸着被砸疼的脑袋咬牙切齿。

 

他最终忍无可忍地一把扯下背着的包，怒气冲冲地冲进球场里拎起对方的衣领狂吼：“你会不会打球！会不会打球！你叫什么名！”

对方吓得嘴唇哆嗦，战战兢兢地报上名字：“徐......徐明浩......”

 

25

 

洪知秀终于把前因后果娓娓道来，尹净汉听完后只觉平地惊雷，自己又聋又瞎。

 

“那你......”尹净汉小心斟酌着言语，“喜欢......全圆佑......吗？”

“我不想成为他星期恋人名单上的一员。”洪知秀低着头，垂着眼说，“如果我跟全圆佑分手了的话，你跟崔胜澈怎么办。”

尹净汉一时哑口无言，心里涌起一股酸胀。漫长如年的沉默后，轻飘飘的话语落入洪知秀耳里。

 

“我只是觉得，你如果喜欢他，你就不要躲着他。”

 

“那你做到了吗。”洪知秀头也不抬地反问。

 

26

 

“就算整个宇宙爆炸，整个海水干枯，就算我的灵魂四分五裂，我也会爱着你。”金珉奎目光炯然地背着从偶像剧里学来的话。[2]

尹净汉猝不及防地打了个趔趄，然后恼羞成怒地大喊：“你脑子有病吧！”

“没有，我很认真的。”金珉奎推着车又开始重复讲了无数遍的话语，“我第一眼见到你，就觉得你是全世界最好看的人。”脸上写满真挚与深情。

 

尹净汉招架不住金珉奎过于炽热的眼神，绯色悄然爬上耳尖，匆匆撇过头不看对方，半响后才动了动嘴：“好看的人多了去了。”

“但是我喜欢的你只有一个。”金珉奎不假思索地回答。

“够了，闭嘴。”尹净汉上手捂住金珉奎的嘴：“你快骑车，我赶着回家做作业。”

 

27

 

全圆佑看着床上洪知秀恬静的睡颜，忽然感觉之前表白被拒仿佛是一场隔世经年的梦。

 

他承认被知秀妈妈领进家门时另存异心地希望撞见洪知秀。但在看到洪知秀乖巧地盖着被子躺在床上睡得一脸安详时，一路上害怕与洪知秀面面相觑而悬着的心也终于沉了下来。

 

 

天时地利，人和不和也无所谓了。全圆佑难以掩盖的喜悦浮现在脸上。

 

只是单纯看着熟睡的人都能脸红心跳，全圆佑按着疯狂躁动的心。

最后绵延的思念淹没了理智，全圆佑不由自主地探下身子，吻上了洪知秀的嘴唇。

压抑已久的满腔爱意随着唇瓣相贴尽数倾泻而出，全圆佑不知足地捏着洪知秀的下巴，长驱直入。

 

洪知秀半梦半醒间隐约感觉到一份突如其来的气息靠近自己，最后在自己被逼着唇齿相交时睁开了双眼。

 

全圆佑的眉目映入眼帘。

 

28

 

全圆佑悔得肠子都青了。

 

先是告白未遂，再是偷亲被抓，最后落荒而逃时还把眼镜落在洪知秀的家里。

 

 

我怎么就没把持住自己。全圆佑咬着牙疯狂揉脑袋。

 

 

真是一失足成千古恨，而且这种浓烈的恨意在见到春风得意神清气爽的金珉奎后尤为强烈。

情场失意的全圆佑无精打采地趴在桌上看着自己心心念念的人若无其事地踏进教室时，心脏瞬间被狠狠揪住。

 

他猛然惊觉自己每时每刻都在怀念洪知秀湿热的唇瓣。

 

29

 

洪知秀没办法掩盖自己看到全圆佑被人表白时心底呼之欲出的恐慌，指甲狠狠地掐进了掌心。

 

然后在被发现前急急忙忙地跑走了。

 

 

来者不拒的全圆佑会跟这个人交往，然后一个星期后分手，接着再找下一个人，又开始交往。就这样周而复始，没有尽头。洪知秀微攥紧拳头胡思乱想。

而这一段一时兴起的经历没过多久就会被他抛之脑后。只要自己闭口不言，就不会有人再提起。

 

 

洪知秀心情低落的把脸埋进围巾里，迎着冷冽的寒风走出校门。冷意扑面而来，洪知秀禁不住打了个寒颤，佝偻起身体。

 

隆冬的夜幕降临得悄无声息，没多久街道上便灯火通明，马路上的车辆川流不息。

洪知秀听着身后持续不断响起窸窸窣窣的声音，终于沉不住气地回过头。

被发现的全圆佑顿住脚步，周遭随即陷入了一片死寂。

 

“你到底想怎样！”洪知秀无法抑制自己的怒气喷薄而出。

“我......”莫名其妙被撒气的全圆佑惊慌失措，“我......眼镜落在你家里了......”

“全圆佑。”洪知秀垂眸深叹了口气，逼迫自己冷静下来，“你跟我认识多久了？”

 

“十七年。”全圆佑眯着眼企图想看清楚前方的人。

“没多少人会有几个十七年的朋友的。”昏黄的灯色在洪知秀的脸上铺上一层模糊不清的色彩。

“我知道。”全圆佑闷闷不乐的回答。

“我还想跟你做很多个十七年的朋友。”洪知秀最后疲惫的开口，“所以你去配过新的眼镜吧。”

全圆佑浑身的血液随着寒意的袭来而降到冰冷。

 

“洪知秀。”全圆佑僵硬苦涩地张了张嘴，“你是真的觉得，我还能跟你继续做朋友吗。”

 

30

 

冷冽空荡的道路上，昏黄的路灯把两个人的影子拉得斜长。

 

“就算我跟你在一起，也还是会分手的。”洪知秀神情暗淡，“何必为此赔上十七年的友情。”

“我也不知道永远有多远。”全圆佑万般真挚，“但是我只知道我现在满脑子都是你。”

洪知秀无语凝噎地看着全圆佑眼里明晃晃的亮光。

“不如你成全我最后一个心愿。”全圆佑慢慢向洪知秀走去，“你陪我走过这个八十秒的绿灯。”

 

“八十秒后。”

“我就做回以前的全圆佑。”

 

31

 

全圆佑感受着手上温热柔软的触感，心里久久不能平复。

 

还有二十秒。全圆佑在无望的忧愁中盯着绿灯秒数，额头上青筋随着绿色字数的变动而剧烈跳动。身侧的洪知秀一言不发地凝望远处无动于衷。

十秒。

全圆佑深吸了一口气。

九秒。

全圆佑不动声色的拉进了跟洪知秀的距离。

八秒。

洪知秀抬眼看着近在咫尺的全圆佑。

七秒。

全圆佑的理智土崩瓦解，侧头吻上洪知秀。

 

侵略的气息铺天盖地。全圆佑游刃有余的撬开对方双唇，驱车直入，侵略城池。洪知秀被他牢牢束缚着，被迫缠绵热吻，脑子一片空白。

皮肤相触之处，留下一片火热，烫得惊人。洪知秀毫无抵抗之力，一股莫名的情愫慢慢失控蔓延开来，汹涌澎湃地席卷身心，最后只能沦陷在全圆佑的一片深情之中。

 

三秒。

 

发泄完的全圆佑像泄了气的气球一样，刚刚冲动的样子荡然无存，慢慢放开紧抓着洪知秀的手，最后恋恋不舍地看了一眼洪知秀那双藏了一汪春水的桃花眼，沉默不语地低头转身离去。

 

 

下一秒就被身后人抱住。

 

“全圆佑。”洪知秀盛气凌人。

“你以后要是敢不喜欢我，你就完蛋了。”

 

————————————

完。

[1]马太效应，出自圣经《新约·马太福音》，表示两极分化现象，但不能用于事情发展的长期趋势。

[2]《浪漫满屋》台词。


End file.
